


Her Whisper is the Lucifer

by KingKrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKrys/pseuds/KingKrys





	Her Whisper is the Lucifer

Prologue-The Vow That Must Be Broken.

___________________________________________________________

 

Pansy stepped into the elevator of the Ministry of Magic and let loose the breath she had been holding since arriving. Her daughter, the almost thirteen year old, Sephora, had asked for only one gift for her birthday. In other circumstances Pansy would be praising the dear child for becoming someone so selfless.

In the years before Sephora would ask for present upon present for the celebration of her birth. She had gone through hundreds of new outfits, her first, second, and third miniature broomstick, enough toys to fill a muggle childrens hospital, and purely diamond made tiara which currently set atop her dresser in all it's glory. Pansy would do anything for her daughter, but to oblige her request would mean breaking a vow of secrecy that she had been holding since she was a teenager. 

A woman's cool voice let her know she had arrived at the Department of Mysteries, interrupting her thoughts. She made her way down the hall and turned left, stopping in front of a door. The marker held the words:

Draco Malfoy.  
Head of the Department of Mysteries

 

Pansy didn't bother to knock. Draco would know it was her. Very few people would dare disturb a Malfoy at work. She jerked open the door and stomped inside. Her heels tapping hard on the glossy floor. 

"And what might be the issue you shall present me with today my dear friend?" Draco's back was to Pansy as she entered, but he knew straight away who had entered his office. 

"Sephora has been begging me for weeks now to tell her." 

Draco turned around to face her frowning. He plopped into his chair with a sigh. "Scorpius is no different. He wants to know too." 

"What should we do? We can't tell them about..."

Draco interrupted what he knew would soon become a speech about protecting their children from their past selves. The innocent were to never know of the evil that once lie in their hearts. But what if they were protecting their children in the wrong way? 

"What if we're going about this the wrong way? Maybe it would be better if we tell them the truth. And not just Sephora and Scorpius, everyone." 

Pansy stared at Draco for a long time. Her head started to throb but she dismissed the pain. She had been through much worse to worry about a silly headache. She could still see that horrible night in her mind as clear as if it had just happened. The screaming in the distance, the pain that shot through her body when she fell, the tears that stung her eyes. Not from the smoke or wind, but from the very thought that she wouldn't come out alive.

Dust rose from the ashes as the fire blazed on, rising higher and higher. Smoke encircled the house. Pansy could make out long strands of white lace tossing about in the wind. Her eyes watered from the harsh winds. Blinking away the wetness she could make out that what she thought was lace was actually hair and that hair was attached to the head of one Luna Lovegood. 

She wanted to call out to her, but her voice would only come out in croaks. The figure of a tall boy joined Luna. He wrapped his arm around her and led her away. Pansy struggled to get up not wanting to be left behind but her legs could not find the strength. She laid upon the dirt praying one of her friends would find her before the licks of spouting fire reached her. 

"You're thinking about that night are you?" She was once again interrupted from her thoughts for the second time that day. Her eyes adjusted back to the bright office; the traces of dust cleared from her vision. 

"What will we do, Draco? Will we really tell them the truth?" 

Draco grabbed a hand full of floo powder from his desk, stood and walked toward the fireplace. His back stiffened and his voice was low.

"We must. I'm going to see Potter. The vow must be broken."


End file.
